


~AloCiel in Wonderland~

by daughterofcorruption



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcorruption/pseuds/daughterofcorruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two young boys both expect to spend the day together at the Phantomhive manor, but their plans change when they both fall down the rabbit hole into Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~AloCiel in Wonderland~

It was another day in beautiful Britain. The sun was shining in the bright, blue sky and sending beams wherever it could. The rays shone through the Phantomhive manner, giving the estate lots of natural light to light the spacious hallways. Ciel was sitting in his office, going through paperwork. It was so boring. The clock kept ticking by. He was only 13 years old, and yet he had to take on so much responsibility. A sigh escaped his mouth, and his visible eye lowered a bit in disinterest. He placed the papers down and turned around, looking out the huge window that was placed behind him. He could see a big portion of the backyard fro  
m it. The view mostly consisted of trees, bushes, and other plant life, but he enjoyed the view anyway. While he was looking outside, a knock came upon the door.  
“Yes, come in.” Ciel said boredly. Sebastian entered the room.  
“Young master,” He started out “I’ve come to remind you that your guest, Alois Trancy, will be arriving soon. I’ve set up the game area for the both of you and shortly after he arrives I shall have the refreshments prepared.” He concluded.  
“Excellent.” Ciel turned around again to face Sebastian.  
“Lord, I am a bit curious about the fact you wanted Earl Trancy to visit.” Sebastian looked down at Ciel.  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Ciel answered as he avoided eye contact, his cheeks turning a bit pink with embarrassment.  
“Of course, Lord. Very well. I’ll alert you when he arrives.” Sebastian bowed then left the room, gently shutting the door.  
It’s been awhile since Ciel last saw Alois. This was the first time Alois was coming to the Phantomhive manor, so it was a bit odd. The only other child who came over to the manor was Elizabeth. Everyone else who visited was an adult and it was either for a ball or for business. Ciel couldn’t think of a proper excuse for when Sebastian asked him. The truth was, even though Alois annoyed him sometimes, Alois makes Ciel’s life more interesting. That’s why Ciel wants to spend more time with him. He finished up with the few more papers he had set aside just before Sebastian came back in the room.  
“Master, Alois awaits you in the game area.” He kept the door open for Ciel’s leave.  
“Alright.” He got up and left the room, headed towards Alois with his emotionless face. He didn’t want to show any emotion or who knows what could happen. He opened the door and saw Alois sitting on a couch. When their eyes met, a big smile came upon Alois’ face.  
“Why hello there, Ciel.” He said positively.  
“Hello.” Ciel said flatly.  
“I always love how lively you truly can be.” Alois laughed, and when Ciel still showed no emotion, Alois stopped laughing. “Something wrong? You seem like a zombie. That’s no fun, Ciel. Did I come all the way here just to talk to a wall? I can do that at my own mansion.”  
“I am not a wall!” Ciel said defensively. “I just...I don’t laugh.”  
“What?” Alois was alarmed by that. “How can you not laugh?”  
“I just don’t.”  
“Fine.” Alois shrugged. “So, why did you want me to come?”  
Great, the same question was being asked again. Ciel still didn’t have a reasonable answer to give. But, he was in luck because before he could answer the question, Sebastian came in with the refreshments.  
“Good afternoon. Today we have an authentic British earl grey along with some strawberry cheesecake. Please do enjoy the refreshments, and if you need anything, let me know.” Sebastian poured them both their teas and gave them their plates of cake before he left the room, leaving the two of them.  
“If this doesn’t taste good we’re playing a penalty game.” Alois said, not really expecting the food to taste good.  
“Sebastian makes the best sweets, so there will be no need for that.” Ciel sipped his tea.  
“We’ll see about that.” Alois took a bite, and then frowned.  
“Something the matter?”  
“No. You were right. This is really good.”  
They finished their snacks in silence, but they were both nervous about how to act and what to do. Alois was in someone else’s estate after all, he had never been here before so he doesn’t know what things lie in store for him. Ciel didn’t know what to do because he had never had someone over for no reason, besides Lizzy of course.  
“Why don’t you give me a tour?” Alois suggested.  
“Great idea.”  
They both got up, left the room, and continued down the hall. Ciel showed Alois the library, his office, the ballroom, and they stumbled across the backyard. While they were walking through the garden, Finny ran up to Ciel in a panic.  
“Master!” Finny cried.  
“Yes, what is it?” Ciel answered annoyed.  
“Be careful where you walk, sir. I was digging holes for the new flowers I’m planting soon. I wouldn’t want you to fall in one! Oh. I didn’t know you had a guest, sir! Is this Earl Trancy?” Finny asked excitedly.  
“Yes, it is.” Ciel answered. “Thank you for the warning.”  
“No problem, master! Have a nice time! It was a pleasure seeing you again too, Earl Trancy!” Finny ran off to tell the others about the fact that Alois was over.  
“He seems rather cheerful. Is he always like that?” Alois asked.  
“Pretty much.” Ciel nodded.  
They kept walking around the garden, being careful about the holes Finny worried about. They decided to take a break from walking and sat down under a nice big oak tree. The shade of the tree kept them cool from the sun’s warm rays. Alois thought it would be fun to climb the tree, so of course, he starts climbing it without asking. Ciel doesn’t mind though.  
“What on Earth are you doing?” He asked, shocked.  
“You’ve never climbed a tree?” Alois asked.  
“You have?”  
“Very funny. It’s fun! You should try it. The views are always nice.” Alois said as he stopped to sit on a branch.  
“Fine.” Ciel started to climb, too. It was a bit difficult. Maybe it was because he never climbed a tree? It took a few trees though, and a lot of strength. He even skinned his knee a bit. But he had to admit, he was kind of enjoying this. He finally got to where Alois was, and sat beside him.  
Alois was right. The view was nice. You could see the entire garden from where they were. The fact that Alois climbed trees surprised Ciel. A noble like himself doing something like that? It was strange, but it he was glad Alois made him do it.  
“Did you see that?” Alois asked.  
“See what?” Ciel asked, confused.  
“I’m not entirely sure, but…” Alois hopped off from the tree, landing on his feet.  
“ ‘But’ what?” Ciel hopped off as well, but didn’t land on his feet like Alois. He fell on his feet at first, but then fell forward. Luckily Alois didn’t notice because he was too preoccupied with whatever he had seen. He got back up quickly and dusted himself off.  
“Let’s go after it!” said Alois before he started to dash off into the big, beautiful garden.  
“W-wait, Alois!” Ciel wasn’t one for running. But, it looked like he had to. He was chasing after Alois, trying to keep up.  
Their boots were hitting the soft, green grass and flying through the air as quick as their skinny legs would allow. Alois’ plum, purple coat was flowing behind him, his thigh high socks somewhat dropping a bit from running. Ciel’s outfit was staying the same due to what he was wearing. The little braces which held up his socks, his shoes, his royal blue shirt and matching blue shorts along with his eyepatch. Alois came to an abrupt stop and held his arm out, making Ciel stop.  
“Why did we--” Ciel started before Alois cut him off.  
“Sh! Look.” Alois cautiously pointed with his index finger.  
It was Sebastian. At least, that’s what they thought. It looked like Sebastian, but...He was wearing bunny ears. And a tail! He was looking at a pocket watch and they could just barely him him murmur.  
“Oh dear...it appears I’m behind schedule.” Sebastian stuffed the pocket watch back in its rightful place before quickly walking off.  
Alois and Ciel both looked at each other in disbelief. They decided to keep following him, and they got into the part of the yard that consisted of lots of trees. They carefully made sure not to step on any twigs or sticks, and the shade from the trees made it easier to see. They kept following Sebastian quietly, until they lost him.  
“Blast!” Alois whispered, irritated. “Where did he go?”  
“How am I supposed to know.” Ciel crossed his arms and looked around.  
They continued to look around until they saw an old looking tree. It was a bit bigger than the others, and there was a gaping hole near the side of it.  
“Ciel, what’s that?” Alois asked, approaching it slowly.  
“A rabbit hole I suppose?” Ciel stood still.  
Alois sat down beside it and looked down. It looked very dark from the inside in it. He grabbed a nearby stick and dropped it down, waiting to hear a falling noise. It never came. Alois got a bit closer and looked down it, trying to get a better view.  
“Be careful.” Ciel warned him.  
“Hush, I’m sure I’ll be--” Before Alois could finish, the part of the ground he was holding onto had broken, making him fall forward into the hole. He screamed from surprise, but also being scared. “Ciel!” He shouted as he fell.  
Ciel’s dark blue eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly ran over to see inside. He couldn’t see Alois from inside, and he had no idea what was going on. Before he could think of a logical plan, he jumped in after the blonde boy who possibly fell to sudden death. As Ciel was falling, he wasn’t screaming, but he was scared. What had he just done? He should have gone for help. And now maybe just like Alois, he’s falling to his death as well. “Alois!” Ciel called out. “Alois, can you hear me!” He shouted into the black void.  
“Ciel!” He heard Alois call back.  
Before he could realize what was happening, he hit the ground. It hurt, but he was thankful he landed on something soft. It was...old mattresses? He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.  
“Ciel!” Alois called again.  
Ciel turned around. Alois was standing by a door, in what seemed like a light pink maid outfit. But instead of it being a dress, it had poofy shorts attached to the bottom. He was wearing a white apron, black and white leggings with some black strappy shoes that included a small heel. He also had ribbon tied around his head, with a black bow on top and a key necklace around his neck.  
“Where did you get that?” Ciel asked. “More importantly, where are we?”  
“I’m not sure. When I opened my eyes after falling, this is what I was wearing. It’s cute, isn’t it? I don’t know where we are though. But, look at what you’re wearing.” Alois pointed to a mirror.  
Ciel stood up and walked towards it. He was wearing pretty much the exact same thing as Alois, except his outfit was pretty blue instead of pink.  
“What happened to my clothes?” He asked, shocked.  
“I’m not sure. I am surprised you followed me down here though. What do we do now?” Alois looked up, he could vaguely see a light shining from above. The top of the rabbit hole.  
“I guess we look around.” Ciel opened the door and they were both in a huge room filled with a tiny door in the wall. “What…” Ciel bent down to open it. As he put his hand on the door to turn the knob, the door squealed. Ciel jerked his hand back, surprised.  
“Why’d ya do that?” The door asked, popping out eyes and a mouth.  
“W-we’re trying to get through…” Answered Ciel.  
“Through? Why?” The door asked.  
“We’re trying to find the rabbit! Have you seen him?” Alois asked, sitting beside Ciel.  
“Oh, of course! Take a look.” The door opened it’s mouth.  
Alois and Ciel both looked inside the door. They could see Sebastian walking off in the distance. They looked at each other, then backed up from the door a bit.  
“So, how do we get in?” Ciel asked.  
“Well, you’re much too big! You have to shrink.”  
“Shrink? How on Earth do you expect us to shrink?” Alois asked.  
Just then, Alois and Ciel heard a sound. It was a girl’s voice, calling out for Ciel. Alois didn’t recognize it, but Ciel could tell it was Lizzy. They looked around the room before they looked down at saw a tiny Lizzy and Paula at their feet.  
“Hello!” She waved happily.  
“Lizzy!” Ciel bent down to get to a better level with her. “How do we shrink?”  
“Easy! You just drink this.” She held a tiny bottle in her hand.  
“Er. Do you have another one?” Ciel asked.  
“Of course! Paula, one more bottle please.”  
“Yes, my lady!” Paula handed her another bottle.  
Lizzy handed the two bottled to Ciel, and he handed one to Alois. They both drank it and shrunk down to Lizzy’s size. Now that they were the same size, they fit could fit through the door. But the also realized that Lizzy had the characteristics of a mouse and Paula had the characteristics of a dodo bird. strange...  
“There we go!” She hugged Ciel.  
“Lady, would you like something to eat?” Paula asked, holding a piece of cheese.  
“That looks delicious!” Lizzy took it and stuffed it in her mouth. Right after she swallowed it, she started having stomach pains.  
“Lizzy, are you alright?” Ciel asked. Alois just stood by Ciel silently.  
Before Lizzy could answer, she started to grow. She grew as tall as the entire room. Then started to cry because she insisted she wasn’t cute like this and never could be cute like this. Her huge tears hit the floor, starting to flood the room. Paula was trying to calm her down, but they were all out of shrinking potion, which made Lizzy cry even harder.  
“Ciel, the door! We need to get out of here!” Alois ran to it, Ciel tried to help Paula calm Lizzy down. He grabbed the knob again and tried to turn it.  
“Y-you’re trying to leave me?!” Lizzy wailed.  
“No! Lizzy, your tears are going to fill up the room!” Ciel said, a little panicked.  
“Lady Elizabeth! You must try to calm down!” Paula said.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I’m locked!” The door laughed.  
“What? Why didn’t you say something before?!” Alois could feel the tears hitting the ground. If they didn’t get out of there soon, they were bound to drown. Alois ran back to Ciel as quickly as he could, a little out of breath. “C-Ciel,” he paused to catch his breath, “the door is locked, how can we get out of here?” He finished.  
The tears were filling up the room as Lizzy kept crying. Soon, it was like a lake. Paula, Ciel and Alois were all having to swim. At first it wasn’t a problem, but soon it got too high and waves started to form, pushing the boys under. Alois grabbed tightly onto Ciel’s hand, and the strong current of the tears pushed them around. They were starting to black out, but were close to the door. It had it’s mouth open because there was so much water and he couldn’t handle it, the boys easily got pushed through by the current, and that was the last thing they remembered before blacking out.  
When they woke up, they were on what seemed like a tiny beach. Ciel was the first to wake up. He coughed up some water and looked around the beach. He was soaking wet and covered in sand. When he looked over at Alois, Alois was still knocked out. At least, he hoped. He gently grabbed Alois’ wrist and and put his fingers on it to check if there was a pulse. Luckily, there was. He sighed with relief and shook Alois gently till he woke up. Alois sat up quickly in alarm and also coughed up water, but he coughed up a little more than Ciel.  
“Are you alright?” Ciel asked.  
“I think so. We’re soaking wet and covered in sand.” Alois hugged himself. “I’m freezing.”  
“There’s a little hut over there. Let’s see if anyones in it.” Ciel suggested.  
“Alright.” Alois agreed.  
Both the boys got up and made their way over there through the soft, hot sand. When they made it to the hut, they saw how run down it was. The old, faded wood it had for the walls and deck. The old roof that sat on top. They climbed up the few stairs, making them creak. Ciel knocked on the old wooden door, and they waited a moment. No one came. He knocked again, and no one came.  
“Ugh. Whatever, I’m not waiting for this.” Alois opened the door.  
It was empty, but there was a rack inside with two outfits on it. It was Hannah’s maid dress, the one Alois wore at the costume party along with the pink dress Ciel wore when he had to disguise himself as a girl. They both walked inside then closed and locked the door.  
“Should we put them on?” Ciel asked. “I don’t want to wear that, but I don’t want to wear these wet clothes either…”  
“”I think we should. What’s wrong, Ciel? Afraid I made a cuter girl than you?” Alois teased while smirking.  
“Shut up.” Ciel blushed faintly then grabbed his dress off the rack. “So where should we--HEY, WAIT JUST A SECOND!” Ciel shouted. He was going to ask Alois where they should change, but when he turned to face Alois, he was already out of his apron and pink outfit. Only leaving his accessories, leggings and shoes.  
“Don’t be baby. There’s nowhere else to change!” Alois took off the leggings and shoes then walked over by Ciel. “If it’s such a big deal to you, then we just won’t look at each other, alright? And, we’ll face opposite ways.” Alois grabbed the things for his costume and went to the opposite side of the room.  
“Alright.” Ciel quickly undressed and grabbed his dress. Before he put it on, he quickly glanced at Alois putting on the maid dress. His skin looked so soft and light, it was pretty much glowing. It complimented his soft, light blonde hair. He got kind of lost staring before Alois finished buttoning up his dress and was putting on the apron, then Ciel remembered what was happening. He blushed a little more then faced the opposite way and changed into his dress, put on the gloves, shoes, hat, and even had the wig on. “Are you done?” Ciel asked.  
“Yep.” Alois answered.  
Ciel turned around and saw Alois once again as a maid. The long blonde wig, the dress, the little hat, it was like when they first met. Ciel remembered that day. The costume party. At first, he really did believe Alois was just a maid. And he was somewhat attracted to Alois that day, of course not knowing it was actually Alois.  
“Why are you staring at me? Have you finally fallen for me?” Alois winked.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not! Let’s go.” Ciel walked out.  
They left the shack and headed into the forest. There were so many tall trees. They all darkened the forest, making it creepy. The two boys walked close to each other, and they passed a little conversation every once in awhile while walking on the straight road. It was fine until the road became split in two directions. There was sign in front of them with two arrows. Pointing to the left was an arrow that said “Mad Hatter” and pointing to the right was an arrow that said “March Hare”.  
“Where should we go now?” Alois asked.  
“I’m not sure…”  
“Well, where do you want to go?” Asked a familiar voice.  
“Who said that?” Alois looked around, not fully knowing who it was.  
“It was me, of course! Up here!” Grell waved from a tree branch. He had fuzzy red cat ears and a long red cat tail.  
“Grell?” said Ciel.  
“Who’s this ‘Grell’ you speak of? I’m the Chesire Cat! What are you looking for?”  
“The white rabbit!” Ciel said, annoyed.  
“Why?” Grell hopped off the tree.  
“Because he’s my butler that’s why!” Ciel snapped.  
“Hm. That’s good, I was thinking you were after him. You see, Bassy is my true lover!” Grell exclaimed.  
“What? No. I don’t buy it.” Alois said flatly.  
“Good, because he’s lying.” Ciel added.  
“You’re both so mean! Why should I help you two, hm?” Grell crossed his arms.  
“Because we’re little boys who are lost.” Alois answered.  
“So? Why should I care?” said Grell.  
“Because if Sebastian finds out that you found his master and didn’t take care of him, only finding out something horrible happened to his master because you didn’t help him, how would Sebastian feel about you then?” Ciel asked.  
“You’re both a couple of brats.” Grell sighed.  
“So, which way would you go?” Ciel asked.  
“That depends on where you want to go.” Grell answered, floating in mid air.  
“It doesn’t matter as long as we leave.” Alois answered.  
“Then it really doesn’t matter where you go, does it? Either way you’ll end up somewhere with mad people. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare are the maddest people here.” said Grell.  
“Ugh.” Alois sighed. “You’re no help. Leave!”  
“How rude!” Grell said offended.  
“You’re no help at all. Let’s go, Alois.” Ciel started walking to the left. Alois followed him and they both talked about how irritating Grell is. The forest was so long and seemed never ending. This place was so...weird. Both of them wouldn’t admit it, but they were somewhat enjoying this. Spending time with each other.  
Soon enough, they came upon an old, rusty, metal gate. It had a lock on it, but it wasn’t locked. Peculiar. Alois pushed it open, and they walked inside. There was a long table with three people at it. Undertaker, Will, and Ronald.  
“Undertaker?” Ciel asked, confused.  
“It’s ‘Mad Hatter’ actually.” He drank his tea. “And, this is the March Hare.” He pointed to Will. “And that’s Table Mouse.” he pointed to Ronald.  
“Oh. Hello.” Ciel said to them.  
“Hello!” Alois said.  
“What do you girls need?” Undertaker asked.  
“What?” Ciel had forgotten they were in dresses. He looked down and then remembered. “Oh, yeah. Um. We needed help finding the white rabbit.”  
“White Rabbit?” Undertaker asked.  
“Yes.” Ciel answered.  
“Don’t know. Do you, Will?” Undertaker drank more tea.  
“I do not.” Will said in his usual monotone voice.  
“What about you, Table Mouse?” Undertaker looked towards Ronald.  
“No.” He shook his head.  
“You might want to ask the Caterpillar.” Undertaker suggested.  
“Where do we find him?” Alois sighed in annoyance.  
“Not to far from here. Just a few blocks down.” Undertaker pointed to the right where a little dirt road.  
“Thank you.” Ciel and Alois left.  
“Honestly, this is taking so much time. We just want to get Sebastian and leave.” Alois scoffed.  
“I know. This place is so strange, I can’t stand it.” Ciel agreed.  
They kept walking along the dirt road. It was getting warmer now that the sun was beating down on them as they walked on the road. They needed something to drink, not tea, it was already hot enough and they were feeling dehydrated. They barely made it to the caterpillar before passing out. When they got to him, they saw that it was Lau. He was smoking the Pooka and forming letters. The two boys sat in the shade to take a break.  
“My, my. What have we here? Two Alice’s? What do you lovely ladies want?” Lau asked.  
“Well, for a start, we’d love some water.” Ciel said, out of breath.  
“And food.” Alois added.  
“Food? I can take care of that. Ran-Mao!” He called.  
Ran-Mao came out from under the mushroom he was sitting on. She was dressed as a mushroom, in a tight suit that matched her skin color with a mushroom hat. She approached the boys, and they both looked up at her with confused, slightly concerned faces. She pulled two small mushrooms out of her pocket and shoved them in their mouths, making them swallow it. The boys both gagged, not liking the taste of them, especially when they had them shoved down their throat. Then, their stomachs started to hurt. They curled up in circles on the ground and groaned in pain. Moments later, they started to grow in size, just like Lizzy had. Before they knew it, they were miles tall.  
“Turn us back to normal!” Ciel demanded.  
“Right now! You have 10 seconds before I stomp on you!” Alois said impatiently.  
“My, my. What bossy Alices’ we have here. Don’t you agree, Ran-Mao? Give them the antidote.”  
Ran-Mao nodded and tossed up two carrots to the boys. They quickly at them then shrunk back down to their short height. They had forgotten that when they entered Wonderland, they were too big and shrunk. Wonderland was a small world, but for some reason, they were having a lot of trouble in it. When they shrunk, they realized they were back in their original wonderland outfits with their hair back to normal.  
“Thank you.” Ciel said.  
“Is there anything else you both might need?” Lau asked.  
“Where’s the bloody white rabbit.” Alois asked, expecting the answer.  
“Good question. Is that what all this was about? I have no idea. I’ve never even seen a white rabbit.”  
“Alois we’re leaving.” Ciel stormed off.  
Alois followed, both were irritated as can be from all the nutty people with no good information. They weren’t sure where they were going, but they thought they’d eventually end up somewhere useful. And, they were right. They came upon a nice mansion. It had an Indian style to it. They walked up to the door, and this time, Alois knocked. The door was unlocked.  
“Come in!” Called a voice from the inside.  
They both walked in to find Prince Soma sitting in a chair and Agni making curry. Prince Soma is the dutchess, and Agni was his chef.  
“How may I be of service to you two?” Soma asked.  
“Well, we’re thirsty and hungry.” Alois said with no hesitation.  
“Agni! Get these lovely Alices’ some refreshments!” Soma commanded.  
“Yes, sir!” Agni got them both big glasses of water and curry buns.  
“This won’t...make us grow or shrink, right?” Ciel asked before eating.  
“Nope!” Soma answered.  
Ciel and Alois quickly ate the buns and downed the water. It was so refreshing, and it made them feel better from being in this crazy place. They were tired of standing too, so they sat on the floor to take a break.  
“I’m sorry you two, but I must leave now. I don’t have time for questions of you two travelers.” Soma said, standing up and walking to the door with Agni.  
“Why?” Ciel asked, getting up.  
“I have a meeting with the queen.” Soma answered.  
“There’s a queen here?” Alois got up as well and followed Ciel to the door.  
“Of course! I’ll see you both later. Agni, let’s go!” Soma got into his carriage and Agni directed the horses toward the palace.  
“Ciel, do you know what this means?” Alois asked excitedly.  
“Maybe the queen can get us the heck out of here?” Ciel guessed.  
“Exactly!” Alois giggled out of happiness.  
They weren’t looking forward to walking though. But, they had too. They got to the palace, and everyone there looked like Grell (before he revealed his true identity). At this point, neither of the two boys cared enough to ask. They just wanted to get back home. They shoved their way through the crowd and made it inside where there was a Grell at the desk.  
“Do you have an appointment?” Grell asked.  
“No. But we need to see the queen!” Alois said.  
“It’s an emergency.” Ciel added.  
The Grell took them into a room and told them where to wait. There were two chairs, and the two boys sat in them. A moment later the lights turned on and there sat the queen in a big chair with a Grell by her. She was wearing a very puffy red dress with no sleeves or straps and wore long red gloves, along with a red hat that had a red veil on it. She pulled off the veil to reveal her true identity. Madame Red. The Queen of Hearts.  
“You both are criminals! Off with their heads!” She demanded.  
“What?!” Ciel and Alois cried as Grell’s surrounded them.  
“Hold on!” Ciel shouted defensively.  
“What?” The queen asked rudely.  
“Why are we criminals?!” Alois shouted.  
“Because you both have committed multiple crimes here in Wonderland!” The queen shouted back. “Now, kill them!”  
“No! I demand a trial!” Ciel shouted back at her.  
“A trial? Those are so boring.” She scoffed.  
“Our lives are on the line!” Alois screamed.  
“Fine. WITNESSES!” The queen shouted.  
The first witness was Lizzy. She sat down in the seat beside the queen to get ready for questioning.  
“Young lady,” the queen started “what have these girls done to you?”  
“They both abandoned me! I grew in monstrous size and they just left me like that! How could they do that? I looked so uncute!” Lizzy cried.  
“Next witness!” the queen shouted. The next witness was Chesire Grell. “What have these girls done to you?”  
“They were insulting me! So rude. They hurt my feelings!” He answered.  
The queen called other victims like Lau, Ran-Mao, Undertaker, and Prince Soma. Somehow, they all had some reason to prove the boys guilty. It didn’t work out the way Ciel and Alois had hoped.  
“OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!” the queen shouted.  
The Grells started to group around the two young boys. Ciel and Alois’ hearts were beating out of control with fear. Alois was so scared he started to cry and begged them to spare his life. Ciel took of his eyepatch and opened his eye, revealing the pentagram on his eye.  
“Sebastian, this is an order! Save us RIGHT NOW!” Ciel shouted as loud as he could. The pentagram on his eye shined purple, and a second later all the Grell’s were knocked out on the floor. It was from Sebastian.  
“Hello, young master.” Sebastian snickered.  
“What is this?! Kill them all!” The queen shouted.  
“Get us out of here now!” Ciel commanded.  
“Of course, my lord.” Sebastian picked up Ciel. in his arms “Alois, hold onto my back. Quickly.”  
Alois jumped on Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Sebastian jumped up, jumping so high to break out of the castle.  
“Take us home!” Ciel ordered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Sebastian's face, wanting this all to be over. Alois hide his head in Sebastian’s back, doing the same thing. Alois was slightly shaking from almost dying, still having a few tears drip off his face. Ciel was gripping tightly onto Sebastian, and the next thing they knew they hit something hard. The boys quickly opened their eyes and sat up.  
They were back in the garden! They looked at each other then back at themselves, and they were in their regular clothes again. They were their regular height again, too! They quickly stood up and looked behind them where the hole use to be. Except this time, it was gone. They looked at each other, their hearts still beating fast.  
“Are you alright?...” Ciel asked softly.  
“Yeah...are you?” Alois whispered.  
“Yeah...Hey, what time is it?” Ciel looked up in the sky.  
It was dark. The moon was starting to rise into the sky, and they were still pretty deep in the garden. They raced their way back to the mansion, running inside. It felt good to be back.  
“Master!” Meyrin called. “We’ve been looking for you two! Where have you been? We were so worried, yes we were!” She said concerned.  
“We were in the garden, that’s all.” Ciel answered.  
“Oh. Of course, sir! I think Sebastian was--”  
“Thank you, Meyrin, I’ve got it from here.” Sebastian walked up to them.  
“Right!” Meyrin dashed off.  
“Master, how was your afternoon with Lord Trancy?”  
“Fantastic. Now feed us dinner and bathe us. It’s late and Alois and I have had enough traveling for the day. Alois will stay here for the night, it’s easiest for everyone.” Ciel ordered.  
“Of course, master.” Sebastian said, a little surprised. “I’ll make dinner right away.” He walked off towards the kitchen.  
“You want me to sleep over?” Alois smirked.  
“Don’t get too excited. Phantomhives are known for their hospitality, that’s all.” Ciel walked back towards his office. Alois followed and they waited in the room for their dinner.  
Sebastian came back with roasted chicken, buttered peas, rolls, mashed potatoes, and chocolate cake for dessert along with earl grey to drink. They both ate their dinners quickly after having this extremely long day.  
Next was bath time. Sebastian bathed Alois first of because he was the guest. It was strange bathing another boy who wasn’t his master, but, he had to. Alois asked him a few questions during the process of it like “What’s it like working for Ciel?” “Do you like it?” and other questions like that. Sebastian answered the questions he asked, but didn’t talk to Alois at all beside that. It was awkward, but they made the best of it. Sebastian dried Alois off, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put him in one of Ciel’s nightgowns because they didn’t have any for guests. After that, he put Alois in the guest room and tucked him in bed, asking him if he would like anything else. Alois declined the offer and then Sebastian bowed and left. Next was Ciel.  
While he was washing Ciel, he couldn’t help but ask a few questions out of curiosity.  
“How come you want Lord Trancy to sleep over, master? That caught me off guard.” Sebastian asked.  
“Because the Phantomhives are hospitable, that’s all.” said Ciel.  
“Of course.” Sebastian nodded. He finished washing ciel then dried and brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and got him in his nightgown. After that he walked Ciel to his room and tucked him in bed. “Goodnight, lord.”  
Sebastian left and went back to his own room. The guest room was on the same floor as Ciel’s, just in a different part. Ciel got out of bed and quietly walked to Alois’ room. He gently knocked on the door then opened it.  
“Oh, hello.” Alois sat up, softly smiling.  
“How was your bath? Ciel asked.  
“It was nice. What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to let you know if you need anything, my room is just in the other hall. That’s all. Erm, have a goodnight now.” Ciel turned to leave.  
“Wait!” Alois whispered quietly. He got out of bed and followed Ciel.  
“What?” Ciel asked.  
“I want to see your room.” Alois said excitedly.  
“Fine.” Ciel sighed.  
They walked back to his room and Alois looked around. It was about the size of Alois’ room, but not as cute. It was more refined and serious. Like an adult's taste. Alois would never pick it for his room, but he thought it suited Ciel well.  
“Well, this is it. I’m assuming you want to go back to your room now?” Ciel asked.  
“I don’t know how to get back.” Alois smirked. “I’m sure you don’t want to walk all the way back there either. How about I just stay here? That way it’s like a real sleepover.”  
“...Fine.” Ciel wanted to make sure he didn’t answer to quickly. They both got into his bed and got comfy under the covers.  
Alois pulled him close and held onto him, resting his head on Ciel’s chest. Ciel didn’t mind, but he didn’t want Alois knowing that he was attracted to him. His heartbeat sped up a bit, but Alois didn’t bring it up because they both didn’t want to ruin the moment.  
“You wanna know something, Alois?” Ciel whispered.  
“What is it?” Alois asked.  
“I don’t hate you as much as I thought I did.” Ciel smiled softly.  
“And you’re not as boring as I thought you were.” Alois laughed a bit, quietly of course.  
“Goodnight.” Ciel said, holding onto Alois.  
“Goodnight.” Alois said, still resting on Ciel. He quickly lifted his head up, kissed Ciel on the cheek, then continued to rest on him. They both had rosy cheeks, and fell asleep in eachother’s arms.  
The End


End file.
